A common problem encountered by wet safety razors is the accumulation of shaving debris between skin-engaging elements of the razor head. In recent times, most safety razors sold on the market are manufactured with two blades disposed in spaced relation. Typically, a guard member is positioned forwardly of the leading blade at a fixed distance from the leading blade in order to control the angle at which the skin surface being shaved contacts the leading blade. The size of the space between the two blades will also affect the flow of skin over the cutting edges and, therefore, needs to be carefully controlled during the manufacture of the razor head. The accumulation of whiskers, soap, skin cells and other shaving debris in any of these small spaces poses the potential for altering the flow of skin across the sharpened blade edges and adversely affecting the comfort and closeness of the shave.
It is therefore highly desirable to provide a mechanism for the selective removable of shaving debris from spaces defined by skin-engaging elements of a razor head.
Recent changes in razor head design have lead to the marketing of razor heads having movable blade members. Though various elements of razor head may move relative to one another, they will not necessarily remove shaving debris which can adversely affect the overall quality of the shave. It is therefore also desirable to provide a razor head having at least one and preferably at least two movable blades with a cleaning member capable of removing shaving debris from between the movable blades.
It is also highly desirable to provide a simple design with a minimum number of pieces in order to facilitate quick and inexpensive manufacture of the subject razor head. Specifically, it would be desirable to eliminate the need for separately forming biasing members intended to return movable skin-engaging elements to their original positions after the forces encountered during shaving are removed.
These and other advantages are accomplished by the embodiments of the present invention which are described in further detail below with reference to the drawings.